Imperium Azamanckie
Imperium Azamanckie (nazywane zwykle Azamantem lub po prostu Imperium) - potężne i największe na Świecie państwo o najwyższym statusie politycznym, w całości zajmujące Półwysep Azamancki. Jest to kraj o największej sile militarnej, a także z wysoką pozycją czarowników. Graniczy z Bernem i Korfami. Aktualnie jest we władaniu dynastii Azzerantów. Geografia Klimat Surowce Fauna i flora Historia Stara Era Początek dziejów Azamantu ginie w mrokach historii. Pierwsze ludzkie osady na Centrenesie prawdopodobnie powstały właśnie tutaj – na południu późniejszego Imperium. Tam też rozwinęły się pierwsze państewka, małe królestwa i różnej wielkości księstwa, republiki miejskie i ligi nadmorskich miast. Przez około dwa tysiące lat stan ten utrzymywał się: kraje upadały, powstawały ponownie lub zakładano zupełnie inne, zagarniały ziemię sąsiadów, a władza przechodziła z rąk do rąk. Kilkakrotnie powstawało coś na kształt większego tworu państwowego, były to jednak królestwa nietrwałe i szybko upadające. Pierwszym i jedynym trwałym państwem okazało się państwo króla Tremesa, który w VII wieku Starej Ery zdołał zjednoczyć większość kraików na południu od Gór Azamanckich. Księstwo Semedii wchłonęło kolejno księstwa Fierrodone (późniejszy Bożydar), Azzeru i Sewrocji. Kolejni potomkowie Tremesa obejmowali rządy jako królowie rozwijającego się państwa. Wielki Desant thumb|320px|Wielki DesantSemedia Tremesa trwała przez siedem wieków, do czasów Wielkiego Desantu. To wydarzenie stanowi kamień milowy w historii człowieczeństwa, który oddziela Starą i Nową Erę. Pod terminem „Wielki Desant” kryje się na ogromna (jak na te czasy) kolonizacja południowych ziem Semedii przez tajemniczych przybyszy zza morza. Okazali się nim ludzie stojący na wysokim poziomie cywilizacyjnym, którzy samych siebie określali Azamantczykami (co w ich języku pochodziło od słów ‘’azam’’, czyli lazurowe, oraz ‘’maret’’ oznaczającego morze) i, o dziwo, znali język miejscowych. Utrzymywali oni, że przypłynęli zza wielkiego morza, co nie jest do końca pewne, gdyż nikt dotychczas nie dopłynął do żadnego lądu na zachód od Azamantu. Historycy uważają, że mogli przybyć z Despitu (wyjaśniało by to znajomość języku Semedyjczyków), ale ta teoria jest odrzucana przez połowę środowiska ekspertów. Ówczesny król, Sarytes, chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć konfliktu, który zwiastowały spięcia pomiędzy przybyłymi, a tubylcami. Król zdecydował, aby Azamantczycy otrzymali najbardziej bezwartościowy skrawek ziemi w jego państwie – Azzer i jego okolice. Azamantczycy, a było ich około kilkudziesięciu tysięcy, zgodzili się na propozycję króla. Nie przejawiali chęci walki, ale domagali się ziemi Semedyjczyków. Semedii opłacało się przyjęcie przybyszy, gdyż ci od Wielkiego Desantu handlowali z tubylcami, nauczali ich i krzyżowali się z nimi. Tak nastąpiło zmieszanie języka, krwi i kultury obu ludzi, co doprowadziło do wykształtowania się podwalin pod przyszłe Imperium. Azamantczycy przywiedli ze sobą różne skarby – złoto, srebro, kamienie szlachetne – którymi chętnie się dzielili. Semedyjczycy pożądali jednak większego skarbu – wiedzy. Azamantczycy bowiem znali stal, różne rodzaje broni, ciężkie zbroje płytowe i segmentowe; wprowadzili alchemię, astronomię i nowy rodzaj architektury. Przede wszystkim przywiedli ze sobą czarowników i krew wysokich, ciemnowłosych ludzi. Podwaliny pod Imperium Po trzystu latach, w 363, sędziwy król Semedii, Sekles, podzielił kraj pomiędzy dwóch synów i córkę – Sewresa, Fioresa i Agrypinę. Agrypina jednak była zakochana (ze wzajemnością) w księciu Azamantczyków, Azzeresie. Azzeres poprosił umierającego Seklesa o rękę Agrypiny, a tym samym o władzę nad środkową częścią królestwa, Semedią. Według ówczesnych przekazów, Sekles bardzo wahał się w tej decyzji i wstrzymał ją aż do ostatniej chwili. Tuż przed śmiercią, wyraził zgodę. Uznaje się, że przeważyła opinia doradców Seklesa, którzy dostrzegli w tym wydarzeniu niezwykłą chwilę, na którą zeszły się specyficzne imiona synów i przyszłego zięcia ostatniego króla Semedii. Azzeres objął władzę w Azzerze i Semedii, a wraz z Agrypiną zapoczątkował dynastię Azzerantów. Szybko skłócił się ze szwagrami i doprowadził do wielowiekowych wojen, przerywanych dekadami pokoju. Wojny te jednak wyszły Azamantowi na dobre. Już w 471 roku Azamant zagarnął wszystkie ziemię na południe od Gór Azamanckich, w latach dziewięćdziesiątych podbijał Iwer i otworzył sobie drogę do krain północnych. Podboje zwolniły. W 966 proklamowano Imperium Azamanckie. Hadrian I Azzerante ogłosił się Imperatorem oraz utworzył Areopag i Ministerstwo. Historia nowożytna thumb|left|320px|Potyczka w czasie rebelii ministra IweranteJego następcy kontynuowali politykę podbojów. To one napędzały nowopowstałe Imperium. Osiągnęło ono w połowie XIV wieku rozmiary takie, że zajmowało trzecią część Centrenesu, a co za tym idzie – całość Półwyspu Azamanckiego. Ludność południa została zasymilowana całkowicie z Imperium, a krew, języki, religia i kultura całkowicie się wymieszała. Północ jednak trwała w starej tradycji, a jej mieszkańcy byli wciąż niechętny wobec Imperium. Długie panowanie Hadriana V, trwające od 1400, mimo kilku rokoszy (między innymi rebelia ministra Iwerante), zwalczania heretyków, wojen granicznych i innych niepokojów, uznaje się za złoty wiek w historii Azamantu. Po śmierci wybitnego władcy, władzę miał objąć jego już niemłody syn, Mordekaj, ale na wskutek intryg dworskich i wojny spisków rozgrywanej pomiędzy zwolennikami wnuka Hadriana, a jego przeciwnikami, w roku 1463 władzę objął Isteres IX Azzerante. Okazał się on władcą apodyktycznym i agresywnym – doprowadził do rozebrania wraz z Hrojmarem granicznego królestwa Bernu, które przeżywało kryzys wewnętrzny. Planował też podbój wyspy Despit, od dawna nieoficjalnego lenna Imperium, ale w planach przeszkodziła mu zdrada własnego syna – Wespazjana. Wespazjan zauważył, że w Imperium ojca zaczynały się niepokoje wśród magnaterii, duchowieństwa i północnych ludów, a że nie widział innej drogi, w 1464 roku zamordował Imperatora i przejął władzę. Rządy Wespazjana przyniosły Imperium stabilizację polityczną. Nadał północnym prowincjom większe prawa i zrezygnował z podboju Despitu (do którego jednak powrócił pod koniec rządów). Po jego śmierci w 1493 władzę objęła jego druga żona, Marta I Wawrus, jako pierwsza w historii kobieta na tronie Azamantu. Kontynuowała ona politykę męża, kończąc wszystkie przygraniczne wojenki. W 1518 władza wróciła w ręce Azzerantów, a dokładniej Klaudiusza I, syna Wespazjana z pierwszą żoną, Klaudią Artunnidką. Upadek i ponownie powstanie thumb|320px|Starcie podczas Wielkiej Wojny OjczyźnianejNa wskutek nieudolnych rządów Joachima II, wnuka Klaudiusza I, władzę w Imperium spróbował przejąć ród Sewrantów. Po abdykacji Joachima II w 1584 roku i krótkiej wojnie, na tronie zasiadł Aleksander II Sewrante. Władzę jeszcze zdołał utrzymać Lucjan I Sewrante, ale jego rządy rozsypywały się. Do władzy wrócili Azzerantowie z Aleksandrem III na czele. Ten konflikt przeszedł do historii jako okres Niewoli Sewrońskiej. Aleksander III ponownie wprowadził ład do Imperium, ale nie zostawił po sobie dzieci. W 1619 roku władzę przejął jego szwagier, Artus I Fiorante. Po udanym zamachu na jego życie, na tron znów wrócili Azzerantowie. Po kolejnym niezbyt dobrym Imperatorze, Isteresie X, w 1647 władzę objęła jego matka. Szybko, bo w 1648 roku, obróciło się to w następną wojnę domową, która ogarnęła całe południe Imperium, a jego północ rozbiła się. Walki toczące się pomiędzy poszczególnymi rodami nazwano Wielką Wojną Ojczyźnianą. Prowincje i rody panujące w nich # Bożydar - Fiorante # Czarnorzecze - Norante # Gawronia - Gawrante # Kieł - Bessarion # Kraina Jezior - Kaniante # Lykeria - Nordeusz # Międzyrzecze - Iwerante # Prinkia - Prinkante # Riwiera - Riwerante # Semedia - Azzerante # Sewrocja - Sewrante # Trykeria - Trykerys # Zabrze - Miberante # Zarzecze - Mirmante Największe miasta # Semedis # Fioro # Sewron # Porto # Prinkon # Iwer # Mibern # Hadrianoport # Bast # Azzer Mieszkańcy i kultura Stany społeczne Rodzina i małżeństwo Dzieciństwo Ubiór Ustrój polityczny Władze Na czele Azamantu stoi imperator. Jest to osoba o statusie absolutnego władcy Świata, gdyż dawniej Azamanci uznawali, że Imperium jest całym światem cywilizowany. Aktualnie Imperator musi brać pod uwagę tylko głos doradczy Ministerstwa, którego liczba członków była uzależniona od liczby prowincji, oraz zasiadających w Areopagu siedmiu prymasów, pięciu arcymistrzów czarowników, marszałek i admirał. Administracja Armia Armia koronna Infanteria Kawaleria Armia zaciężna Gospodarka Handel Podanie z Tivaru Motyw muzyczny Nazwa nacji: Dominium Azamantu Rasa: Azamanci, czyli ludzie wywodzący się bezpośrednio od Armillan. Jest to fakt nie podważalny, gdyż lud Tanatosa ma jasną, czasem wręcz bladą skórę, na którą nie działa ciepłe słońce Archipelagu, oraz włosy w kolorach od brązów w ziemi, przez miedź do pomarańczy ognia. Oczy zwykle są szmaragdowe, ale zdarzają się wyjątki w postaci osób obdarzonych oczami w kolorze morza lub astamantu. Ustrój i system ekonomiczny: Armillanami w dawnych czasach rządził Wielki Archont, ale tradycja i etykieta w Azamancie zaczęła wymagać, by zwracaniu się do władcy „Imperatorze”. Z czasem zatarło się to i władcy Dominium Azamantu tylko tradycyjnie, w oficjalnych listach tytułowali się „Wielki Archont Imperator”. Władza jest dziedziczna z ojca na syna, ze starszego brata na młodszego bądź na bratanków i siostrzeńców. Niemalże absolutne są rządy władcy Dominium, gdyż Imperator „wspierany” jest radami przez Wielkiego Hierofantę, siedmiu Prymasów, Marszałka i Admirała. Wszyscy ci tworzą nieoficjalny organ znany jako Najwyższa Rada. Wielki Hierofanta, wybierany w demokratycznych wyborach, przewodzi Kręgowi Umysłowładnych – częściowo zamkniętej grupie Hierofantów. Są państwowymi astrologami, wróżbitami, biologami i geologami. Każdy z nich ma określoną Domenę, czyli teren działania na terytorium państwa. Do ich obowiązku należy branie udział w badaniach naukowych w Akademii, zwykle z dziedzin przyrodniczych, wspomaganie możnowładców radami i w starciach zbrojnych. Nad sprawą religii czuwają Prymasi, wybierani na wielkich zjazdach duchowieństwa Hierarchatu nazywanych Koncyliami. Na zwoływanym zwykle raz do roku Koncylium, dwudziestu ośmiu Arcykapłanów wybiera Prymasów w wypadku uszczuplenia ich grona poprzez śmierć lub abdykację. Natomiast ci mianują lub powołują na stanowisko Kapłanów, Prałatów i Arcykapłanów. Święceń Diakonom i Prezbiterom użyczają Kapłani lub Prałaci. Sprawa sił zbrojnych należy do dwóch osób. Pierwszy z nich jest Marszałek dowodzący lądowymi siłami i dbający o rozwój ekspansji Dominium. Pod sobą ma kilku generałów i pułkowników. Drugi to Admirał, który stoi na czele floty państwa. Oprócz tych najważniejszych organizacji istnieją także dwie poboczne, czyli Gildia Alchemików oraz Główna Rada Handlu. Obie te grupy ściśle współpracują ze sobą i dbają o gospodarkę Azamantu. Alchemicy z pomocą Hierofantów wykorzystują prawa natury do tworzenia mikstur i eliksirów korzystając z czterech żywiołów, tzw. „podstawowych” (płomienia, cieczy, ciała stałego i gazu) oraz „dodatkowych”, czyli siarki, rtęci, metalu i soli. Podobno armillańscy alchemicy potrafili przemienić ołów w złoto i wytworzyć kamienie szlachetne, ale ta wiedza przepadła wraz z upadkiem ich cywilizacji. Natomiast Główna Rada Handlu dba nie tylko o przepływ towaru, jego ceny i cła, ale także nadzoruje prawidłowość plonów i wydobycia surowców. W Azamancie znajdują się unikalne na skalę światową złoża astamantu, ciemnoniebieskiego kamienia szlachetnego podobnego do szafirów. Wykorzystywany jest w magii, alchemii i jubilerstwie. Oprócz tego, można tu w mniejszych ilościach wykopać żółte kamienie zwane na cześć bóstwa heliodorami, oraz szmaragdy i jeszcze rzadziej – szafiry. Niestety, panuje tu mały niedobór żelaza, miedzi i większy węgla. Ale w pobliżu stolicy znajdują się obfite złoża czarnego marmuru. Na tych terenach wypasa się mleczne kozy, brązowoskóre bydło i konie, zarówno pociągowe jak i rumaki bojowe. Uprawia się tu oliwki, winogrona, jabłka i pszenicę. Wróćmy jednak do sytuacji politycznej. Teraz, w obliczu małego kryzysu, powołano na tron siostrzeńca zmarłego władcy. Jest to dziesięcioletni Imperator Hammas III z dynastii Azzerantów. Na jego regenta wyznaczono jego stryja, Wielkiego Hierofantę Isteresa Garramesa Azzerante. Społeczeństwo: Podział społeczeństwa Dominium jest prosty, jeśli spojrzeć na wierzenia i organizacje tego ludu. Najniżej w hierarchii jest prosty lud, stan kmiecy. Zajmuje się on uprawą roli, hodowlą i całą resztą prac wiejskich. Nieco lepiej ma plebs, zubożali mieszczanie i uciekinierzy ze wsi, którzy skryli się za murami miast. Stan mieszczański tworzą drobni rzemieślnicy i kupcy. Na końcu patrycjat, bogaci przedsiębiorcy, rzemieślnicy i kupcy, często wyedukowani. Jedyną szansą na wykształcenie dla kmiecia to wstąpienie do zakonu Żałobników. Ci potrafią pisać i biegle mówić po staroarmillańsku, Pisać w języku wspólnym i rachować umieją tylko wyedukowani patrycjusze i arystokracja, która oprócz bogactwa posiada także tytuł szlachecki i wiążące się z nim obowiązki oraz przywileje. Tradycją jest noszenie różnego rodzaju biżuterii, niezależnie od stanu. Kobiety noszą jej wszelkie rodzaje, podczas gdy mężczyźni ograniczają się do pierścieni, sygnetów, naszyjników, amuletów i rzadziej – jednego kolczyka. Tradycją jest też grzebanie zmarłych dnia, którego umarli, poprzez wrzucenie ciał do morza. Wyjątki to tylko żołnierze i marynarze, którzy zginęli w walce. Ciało bojowników spocznie w morzu dopiero, gdy zostanie odnalezione na polu, jeśli nie – odprawia im się nabożeństwo. Azamanci to naród bardzo muzykalny i rozwinięty w tej dziedzinie. Istnieje wiele utworów muzycznych i tańców wymyślonych na tych terenach. Niedawno Wierzenia: W Dominium panuje wiara w dwoiste bóstwo Tanatosa i Heliodora. Według niej, z Odmętów wyłonił się Wszechmocny Heliodor, który stworzył ziemię, planety, florę i faunę, a na końcu jego dzieci – ludzi. Aby mogli służyć mu i panować nad światem podzielił się z dziećmi mocą. Tak powstali Hierofanci, słudzy świata, jak ich się określa w Azamancie. Niestety, po siedmiu tysiącleciach większość ludzi z czasem odwróciła się od Heliodora - zapomniawszy o nim zaczęto czcić różnego rodzaju fałszywe bożki. Rozgniewanemu Heliodorowi nie podobali się bożki osobnych sfer życia: płodności, natury, wody, światła, śmierci… Więc zmienił swe imię na Tanatos, przywdział mroczniejszą postać i stał się bogiem śmierci. Zesłał na ziemię demony i pomioty natury. Stworzył noc, ciemność i wszystko co z nią związane. Odsłonił kosmos i marność ludzkiego życia. Zesłał zimy, susze i katastrofy. Przemienił ludzi w śmiertelników, wywołał plagi i zarazy. Stworzył ból i cierpienie. A znakiem jego rozgniewania jest błyskawica. „Mementis Naare” - „Pamiętać o Nocy” to powiedzenie jest na ustach całego Hierarchatu. Symbolem nowej wiary stało się zaćmione słońce. Wyznawcy Tanatosa proszą o powrót Heliodora. Nikt nie śmie wypowiedzieć imienia ich prawdziwego boga-stworzyciela. Na znak żałoby, kapłani służący dawnemu Heliodorowi, nazywani często Żałobnikami, noszą czarne szaty ze spiczastymi kapturami na głowach oraz złote maski zakrywające twarz. Dotyczy to tylko rang niższych niż Arcykapłan. Duchowni głoszą potrzebę nawrócenia się społeczeństwa ludzkiego. Po śmierci zasłużeni wyznawcy trafiają do Helii, mistycznej krainy szczęścia i życia wiecznego. Niewierni zostają strącani przez demony do Tanatii, wiecznej krainy bólu. Instytucjonalną i fiskalną częścią religii zajmuje się Hierarchat, czyli organizacja religijna dbającą o nawracanie niewiernych i odpowiednie czczenie Tanatosa. Adeptami uczącymi się są Diakoni i Prezbiterzy, którym święceń udzielają Kapłapni. Ponad nimi stoją Prałaci i Arcykapłani, którzy mają prawo do udzielania święceń Kapłanom i stoją na czele jednostki organizacyjnego podziału zwanych Sferą Wewnętrza i Sferą Zewnętrzną. Liczba Sfer Zewnętrznych jest uzależniona od terytorium Azamantu, a Sfer Wewnętrznych jest zawsze dwadzieścia osiem. Więcej może być tylko w wypadku gwałtownego rozrostu państwa. Wtedy też doda się, w razie potrzeby, dodatkowych siedmiu Arcykapłanów i należące do nich Sfery. Arcykapłani wybierają na zwykle dorocznych spotkaniach, Koncyliach, Prymasów, których zawsze jest siedmiu. Ci natomiast w akcie święceń na Prymasa zrzekają się Sfery, którą pozostawiają przygotowanemu wcześniej następcy. Ponad Prymasami nie ma już nikogo, a sami oni mają tylko władzę w mianowaniu Kapłanów i Prezbiterów, wydawaniu pism oraz bycia symbolem i przykładem pobożności. Jeszcze tylko Wielki Archont może dopuścić do władzy świeckiej Prymasów, jako swych doradców. A jak wygląda sprawa oddawania czci bogom? Wiecznie otwarte dla wyznawców świątynie są masywnymi iglicami. W środku stoi posąg Tanatosa patrzący z góry na wiernych, a przed stopami jego kamiennego oblicza ustawiono ołtarze, gdzie odprawiane są nabożeństwa. Te natomiast są tylko od święta, a tych jest zaledwie kilka w całym cyklu rocznym. Na przesilenie zimowe czci się Tanatosa i rozpamiętuje jego narodzenie i przemilcza się wszelkie prośby. Jest to dzień powszechnej żałoby. Równonoc wiosenną wypełniają modlitwy proszące o urodzajne lato, a w równonoc jesienną – dziękczynne za nie. Natomiast w przesilenie letnie hucznie czci się akt stworzenia w postaci uroczystych nabożeństw. Historia: Pierwsze źródła przechowywane w Akademi Azamanckiej mówią o tym, że w czasie rozrastającego się tu Dominium Armillańskiego powstała prowincja Azamant. Tutaj znajdowały się największe złoża kamieni szlachetnych na dzisiejszym Archipelagu Armilańskim, dzięki czemu powstała tu faktoria, potem fort, a później potężne zamczysko otoczone miastem nazwanym Semedis. W Semedis wkrótce ustanowiono Namiestnika Dominium i Radę Handlu, co uczyniło tą prowincję najważniejszą po stolicy Dominium. Kwitł tu handel, hodowla kóz, oliwek i winogron oraz wydobycie szmaragdów i astamantu. Od nazwy tego niezwykłego kamienia o kolorze głęboko ciemnoniebieskim wzięła się nazwa prowincji, która z czasem przemieniła się w Azamant. Ile jest prawdy w pochodzeniu tejże prowincji? Tego nie wiemy. Azamantianie, zarówno zwykły lud jak i elity, zarzekają się, że pochodzą prosto od prawowitych Armillan. Istnieje podanie, legenda bądź też prawdziwa historia dotycząca powstania Domium Azamantu. W burzliwej historii upadającego państwa Armillan pewnego czasu przeprowadzono zamach stanu, który przeszedł do historii Azamantu jako Szczyt. Z intrygi uknutej przez część dynastii przeżyła tylko dwójka rodzeństwa: czternastoletnia Minerwa i szesnastoletni Ludwigier. W ucieczce z pałacu w stolicy pomógł im młody Hierofanta Garrames Azzerante i to on przyprowadził ich do swojej Domeny, centralnej części Azamantu. Tutejszy możnowładca, Namiestnik Sergios Lyssoni, nie przyjął na swój dwór uciekinierów. Rozzłościło to Hierofantę Garramesa, który w gniewie wdarł się do zamku używając błyskawic i wpadł do sali tronowej, gdzie czekał przestraszony Namiestnik. Lyssoni po długiej dyskusji zgodził się na ukrycie rodzeństwa u siebie. Pod dwoma warunkami. Minerwa miała zostać żoną jego siostrzeńca, a Ludwigier giermkiem jego brata. Garrames Azzerante zgodził się niechętnie na układ i wkrótce odbył się ślub. Jednak po kilku miesiącach Sergios zmarł na jakąś chorobę, a jego bratanek niebawem spadł z konia podczas polowania. Dworzanie upatrywali w tym ingerencji ręki ludzkiej, oskarżano Hierofantę o zdradę i złamanie przysięgi. Azzerante był rzeczywiście niewinny, ale nie miał jak tego udowodnić. W ostatecznej chwili przed atakiem ludu Azamantu na zamek, wystąpił Ludwigier. Przyznał się do zarzucanych Hierofancie czynów, ale podał powód. W zamku znalazł dowody obciążające ród Lyssoni, mówiące o jego udziale w puczu w stolicy i współwiny zamordowania kilkunastu członków rodu Archontów Dominium i ich popleczników. Przedstawił te dowody w Ratuszu Miejskim, a Radcy i Hierofanta z pobliskiej Domeny nie zdołali podważyć świadectwa w postaci korespondencji pomiędzy Sergiosem Lyssoni a rodziną, która przeprowadziła zamach stanu. Tak więc obwołano Ludwigiera I Archontem Armilli. Wkrótce jednak Dominium oficjalnie upadło, a w Semedis utworzono Dominium Azamantu, którego Wielkim Archontem Imperatorem został Ludwigier I. Ile w tym prawdy? Historycy Azamantu podają, że pierwszym władcą Nowego Dominium został Ludwigier I Armillanin, a jego siostra została żoną miejscowego Hierofanty Garramesa Azzerante. Gdy Ludwigier zmarł, po kilku dekadach sprawiedliwych rządów, tron odziedziczył jego siostrzeniec, Isteres I Wspaniały. W ciągu wieków władza pozostała w rękach jednej dynastii. O ile rządy zwykle dziedziczył mężczyzna, kobieta miała takie same prawa i bez problemu mogłaby objąć rządy. Pomiędzy Azzerantami dochodziło też do wewnętrznych małżeństw. Rodzeństwo, przyrodnie i biologiczne, brało ślub i płodziło dzieci, podobnie jak kuzynostwo. Nie budziło to zgorszenia, gdyż była to tradycja, podobno pochodząca od rodu Archontów Armillan. Ale to było dawno, nawet najstarsi wioskowi bajarze i Hierofanci nie pamiętali tych czasów. Przez wieki rządy pozostały w rękach Azzerantów. Ich państwo przeszło kilka pomniejszych wojen domowych, prób ekspansji i odbudowy Dominium Armillańskiego. Jednak o ostatecznym, teraźniejszym kształcie Azamantu zadecydowała inwazja. Około sto lat temu, na Archipelag przyleciała rodzina smoków. Przypuszcza się, że przybyły z południowego wschodu, gdyż ktoś je wypłoszył z legowisk. Bestie spaliły większość zabudowań stolicy, łącznie z dużą częścią zamku Wielkiego Archonta Imperatora, wtedy Hammasa II Hierofantę. Monarcha przewodniczył wtedy Kręgowi i zorganizował obronę. Stanął na czele grupy Hierofantów, którzy wytworzyli magiczną barierę z czarnego płomienia. Bariera spaliła na popiół dwie bestie, a ich kości znajdują się tam, gdzie smocze cielska upadły. Pozostałe smoczyska odleciały na zachód i nigdy się nie pojawiły. Jednak wszystko ma swoją cenę. Magiczny płomień spopielił tereny na około Semedis, niszcząc ogromne uprawy i paląc osady. Jedyną korzyść jaką odniosło z tego Dominium, było stworzenie złóż czarnego marmuru. Czarna pożoga wniknęła tak głęboko, że wypaliła złoża w kamieniołomie na czarno. Od tego czasu Azamant stał się mrocznym miejscem. Roślinność ściemniała, podobnie jak gleba. Aby odbudować miasta po ataku smoczysk, użyto czarnego marmuru, a osiedla ludzkie i monumentalne budowle przyjęły ciemną barwę. O dawnym świecie przypomina tylko słońce ogrzewające czerń Azamantu i astamantowa barwa tutejszych wód. Religia i magia podzieliła się. Hierarchat obwinia Hierofantów o zbytnie wykorzystanie daru Tanatosa i zniszczenie daru Heliodora. Krąg wkrótce oficjalnie zakazał używania magii ognia przez Hierofantów. Postrachem Azamantu stał się ogień, na który Krąg odpowiadał, odpowiada i będzie odpowiadał lodem, ziemią i błyskawicą, rozgniewanym Tanatosem. Ważne osobistości: Wielki Archont Imperator Hammas III Młody z rodu Azzerante – dziesięcioletni władca Dominium, przestraszone dziecko w świecie dorosłych, siłą usadzone na tronie przez Najwyższą Radę. Na szczęście, ma jeszcze matkę, kilku kuzynów i drugiego stryja. Wielki Hierofanta Isteres Garrames Azzerante – przewodniczący Kręgu Hierofantów i Mistrz Regent Dominium Azamantu. Jest to pięćdziesięciosześcioletni, potężny Hierofanta specjalizujący się w łapaniu i rzucaniu błyskawic. Prymas Hibaldino – najważniejszy Prymas w Dominium, osiemdziesięcioletni staruszek o niezwykłym poważaniu wśród ludu o jego świątobliwości. W rzeczywistości, jest to człowiek o rozbudowanej siatce szpiegowskiej i ogromnych znajomościach. Prymas Mortimer – drugi z najważniejszych Prymasów, tym razem jednak o wiele młodszy, gdyż ma prawie przeżyte pięć dekad. Jest to człowiek ostrożny, spokojny, ale też bystry i oszczędny. Marszałek Alberos Fratus – naczelny dowódca sił zbrojnych o wybuchowym charakterze. Mimo to, jest doświadczonym żołnierzem, który jednak jest porywczy i niecierpliwy, ale gdy wie, że trzeba w tej chwili być powściągliwym, takim się staje. Niestety, jest nieco ułomny w innych dziedzinach niż wojsko, co sprawia, że politykiem jest miernym. Admirał Garrames Palladino – młody i niedoświadczony i łatwo ulegający innym dowódca marynarki. Zaledwie dwudziestolatek, który dostał się na to stanowisko tylko dzięki ojcu, poprzedniku na nim, oraz wuju Alberosie. Wdał się w niego i również jest niecierpliwy i porywczy, a przez to zuchwały i brawurowy. Arcyksiężna matka Minerwa Azzerante – siostra zmarłego władcy, Ludwigiera IX Chorobliwego, siostra Wielkiego Hierofanty Isteresa Azzerante prawnuczka Hammasa II Pobożnego i matka Imperatora Hammasa III Młodego. Uważana za piękność czuła matka nieorientuje się w świecie polityki zbyt dobrze, ale wie, że jej ukochany jedynak może być manipulowany przez otoczenie, a jego życie – zagrożone. Arcyksiążę Mordecai Azzerante – utalentowany muzycznie brat Wielkiego Hierofanty i matki Hammasa, a co za tym idzie – jego wuj. Jest jednocześnie przywódcą Głównej Rady Handlu i dba o finanse państwa. Ma dobre kontakty z rodzeństwem, mimo że nie przepada za Kręgiem, uduchowiony ojciec trójki synów i dwóch córeczek. Mistrz Alchemik Kosma Kordamus – przewodniczący Gildii Alchemików, który jest zainteresowany bardziej bankowością niż tajnikami alchemii, przez to ściśle współpracuje z Główną Radą Handlu. Dworzanin Arcyksięcia Mordecaia. Położenie na mapie Stosunek do Dominium: Cywilizacja sukcesorska – każdemu Azamancie wpaja się od dziecka, że w prostej linii wywodzi się od Armillan. Władcy Dominium chcą doprowadzić do zjednoczenia Archipelagu, jednak pod sztandarem swoim, a nie starożytnego państwa. Azamant chce przejąć schedę po Wielkich Archontach Armillańskich i odbudować przynajmniej cząstkę ich potęgi. Kategoria:Państwa